¿nos volveremos a ver?
by Son Of Batman
Summary: cuando la guerra se aproxima no hay salvación para nadie no importa lo mucho que lo desees los cambios aparecen aunque sean casi imperceptibles. Eso lo aprendió a la mala Tim Drake-Wayne cuando la guerra y la muerte golpeó la puerta donde habitaban él y sus hermanos junto con su Padre. Además de un amor mal visto para todo aquel que lo viera. esto es un boys love
1. Chapter 1

El Reino de Westeros se encontraba en relativa paz, la Guerra del Usurpador había terminado con una abrumadora victoria, exiliando a los Reyes Dragón que todavía seguían vivos, asegurando así su trono el nuevo rey Robert Baratheon, que lo tenía todo pero a la vez nada, ya que su amada prometida secuestrada por el príncipe dragón ahora yacía muerta.  
Pero no hablaremos del nuevo rey en esta historia ni su mal gobierno, ni del hijo del hielo y fuego al que se le oculto su origen por su propia seguridad, no, hablaremos de un amor prohibido ante los ojos de los dioses y como es que uno de estos murió dejando a su amado con el corazón roto.

La Gran Casa Noble Wayne era una de las más antiguas de todo Poniente, se dice que sus antecesores ayudaron a los Targaryen a construir lo que hoy es Desembarco del Rey, al igual de que eran igual o más ricos que los Lannister. Cuando Robert Conquistó el trono perdono a la familia con tal de que esta le fuera leal, la familia lo hizo, dio sus votos pero poco tiempo después el Lord Thomas Wayne y Lady Martha fueron asesinados enfrente de su pequeño hijo, dejándolo al mando de una poderosa Casa, rodeado de traidores e hipócritas que no dudarían en eliminarlo si hablaba de más, sin embargo no estaba solo tenía a su fiel Maestre Alfred Pennyworth.

Ese Joven, creció bajo las enseñanzas de su viejo amigo para convertirse en el heredero de una gran fortuna que incrementa con el pasar de los años además de ser considerado el Adonis de todo Westeros y El caballero Oscuro, haciendo referencia a su armadura.  
Sin embargo Bruce Wayne tenía un gran corazón y amor por su pueblo, lo demostró al adoptar a un pequeño, quien quedaría huérfano por culpa de la maldad del mundo. El nombre de ese pequeño era Richard Grayson pero él no fue el único, el siguiente sería Jason Todd, un delincuente juvenil, que trato de robarle a su carroza, después le siguió Timothy Drake, el ahora único Drake, finalmente su primer hijo sanguíneo, quien fue concebido fuera del matrimonio, una aventura de la cabeza Wayne, que tuvo con una asesina llamada Thalía Al'Ghul, por lo que lógicamente fue considerado un bastardo, Bruce los amaba a todos por igual, así que le pidió al rey Robert legitimarlos a todos, a lo cual acepto más por conveniencia que por gusto.  
Ahora todos tenían los mismos derechos de heredar la fortuna Wayne, ya que tenían su apellido, pero dos destinos fueron sellados a ser mal vistos ante los ojos de los dioses los antiguos…y los nuevos, del cual podrían liberarse con la muerte o el sufrimiento de uno de ellos.

El castillo de Bruce Wayne era enorme, Lord de las tierras malditas o como a los forasteros les gustaba llamarla "Gotham", a los bardos les encantaba cantar canciones a cerca de lo oscuro y maldito de ese lugar, además de que el actual Señor de aquellas tierras había hecho un trato con los espíritus malignos para lucir joven, apuesto y que su fortuna nunca se acababa.  
Bruce tenía 4 herederos. El mayor y futuro lord era Richard Wayne de 21 años casado con la hija del amigo de su padre, a veces jugaban a decir que estaba besada por el fuego: por el intenso color rojo de su cabello, su nombre era Bárbara, él reinaba cuando su padre tenía asuntos con el rey o en tierras lejanas a días de distancia, por ejemplo cuando visitaba "La fortaleza de la soledad", gobernada por el Lord Clark Kent.

Siguiendo a la línea sucesora estaba Jason Wayne que acababa de cumplir su décimo séptimo, día del nombre y no hacía más que hacer del vago en el castillo, entrenar sin importar cuantas veces su padre le haya dicho que era tiempo de que consiguiera una esposa, ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tener sus tierras y familia propia pero a Jason le valía un comino si el viejo lo echaba de ese ostentoso lugar, él no quería casarse y menos cuando ya amaba a alguien aunque sabía que este era un amor imposible y nunca le dijo nada al causante de esos sentimientos.

El tercero era Timothy o como a la mayoría de la corte le conocía Tim Drake-Wayne, después de cambiar su apellido. Era un Joven talentoso e inteligente capaz de memorizar libros enteros y resolver enigmas difíciles con tan solo 14 años, lo que lo ha vuelto un blanco de una parte de la familia Real al sentirse amenazados por su gran inteligencia y astucia, sin embargo, Tim tenía una debilidad, su hermano mayor Jason, el cual admiraba y amaba en secreto desde hace un tiempo. Consiente de su pecado, no sólo por ser su hermano ante todo el mundo y los nuevos dioses, había otro y ese era que ambos eran hombres, un tabú de la sociedad que debía ser borrado.

Y por último tenemos a el bastardo legitimado, Damian Wayne de tan solo 10 años que a pesar por ser consanguíneo de Bruce, no heredaría nada por ser el cuarto en la línea sucesora, teniendo que buscar su propio camino en el mundo y a menos que una gran tragedia suceda y termine por lo menos con dos de sus hermanos y su padre. Él sólo vivirá en la sombra de lo que deseara ser.

-¿Es una broma, verdad, viejo?- dijo incrédulo Jason, al escuchar lo que su padre adoptivo había dicho -Perdón ¿Puedes repetírmelo de nuevo?- Bruce le mando una mirada desaprobatoria desde la silla de su despacho -Estoy seguro que escuchaste perfectamente bien, Jason- dijo para girar su vista a unas cartas que había tomado con anterioridad.

-¿¡Estas de coña!? No acepto eso y menos viniendo de esa falsa Lady- refiriéndose a la propuesta de matrimonio hecha por los Tyrell -Puedes decirles que se metan su Propuesta de matrimonio por el...-  
-¡Jason, un futuro Lord no habla así! Parece que no has aprendido nada en los años que has vivido aquí- le empezó a recriminar Bruce, interrumpiendo las palabras de su segundo hijo -Lamento decirte que no tienes opción, la oferta ha sido tomada y aceptada, te di una oportunidad para que te casaras con la mujer que había ganado tu corazón, no la aprovechaste, es por eso que lo harás a mi manera. Te casaras con ella, es un hecho, necesitamos lo que nos ofrecen los Tyrell y saben que se beneficiarán de nosotros también, todos ganamos- sentencio con firmeza, sin dejar lugar a réplicas al respecto.

Jason salió del despacho enojado, azotando la puerta detrás de él, no quería casarse, los sirvientes se quitaban de su camino al ver a su señor del humor de los mil demonios para que no se desquitara con ellos. Desgraciadamente no todos tuvieron la misma suerte y alguien se tropezó con él.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Jason?!- Cuestiono Tim al cruzarse con su hermano mayor, que lo había empujado para hacerlo a un lado – ¿Se puede saber por qué estas de mal humor, más de lo normal?-

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa, Reemplazo?!- Dijo para después seguir su camino rumbo al patio de armas para descargar su furia, dejando a un muy consternado Tim atrás.

-Es culpa del matrimonio arreglado.- Explico Richard a su hermano menor cuando le pregunto acerca del humor matutino del segundo Wayne.

-¿Matrimonio... arreglado? Pero no estamos en guerra como para que Padre obligue a Jason a casarse- Dijo Tim en un tono expectante pero lo que más le extrañaba era que Bruce nunca había tenido problemas con la libertad de Jason y Richard pero ahora el mayor había sentado cabeza, le dijo una voz en su interior, se casó y pronto tendrá a su primer hijo los días de Dick y los prostíbulos habían terminado desde hace mucho-

Richard soltó un hondo suspiro -¿Por qué no me acompañas en un paseo al patio de armas? Prometí vigilar a Damian en su entrenamiento, así te contare todo- Así Tim y Dick empezaron a caminar en dirección al lugar mencionado mientras el mayor le contaba todo el plan de su padre con ese matrimonio.


	2. capitulo II

Una parvada de cuervos sobrevuela el bosque graznando evitando las amenazas hasta llegar a su destino y cumplir con su tarea en avisar a los señores dueños de esas tierras de una terrible tragedia, conforme estos iban llegando los lords se enteraban y como dicen las viejas lenguas, alas negras, palabras negras.

El rey ha muerto, dejando a su cruel hijo en el trono fruto de una relación incestuosa de la reina y su hermano gemelo, al igual que todos los hijos del rey y eso no era lo único, estaban en guerra con la corona. Muchos por temor siguieron siendo leales pero otros pocos se rehusaron como: Robb Stark, hijo del recién ejecutado Eddard Stark por el nuevo rey y Bruce Wayne, al saber el verdadero origen del niño y los hermanos menores del antiguo monarca.

La guerra estaba a solo un guiño de distancia, había que estar preparados. tendrían enemigos viniendo del norte y del sur.  
Bruce dio la noticia cuando llego al castillo que se llevaría a la guerra a sus dos hijos mayores: Richard y Jason.

Richard no deseaba separarse de su esposa próxima a dar a luz, sin embargo su padre le dijo que no tenía opción llamarían a los abanderados y se irían justo a la mañana siguiente de la boda de Jason.

Si, por que aunque Jason replicó y casi causo un conflicto por casi romper el tratado al final se casaría, estaba todo listo...

La boda seria mañana. Tim estaba triste por ello, sabiendo que no tendría otra posibilidad para confesarse, tomaría esta como su única oportunidad, lo decidió que aunque su hermano lo rechazara y lo mirará con repudio, de todos modos ¿Qué posibilidad hay en que todos sobrevivirán a esto?

La noche antes de la partida de los mayores, se deslizó al cuarto de su hermano, esperando a que arribara y poder confesarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Timothy?- Pregunto confundido su hermano mayor al verlo sentado en su cama.

-Yo...hay algo que tengo que decirte Jason y espero que puedas terminar de escucharme- Dice para levantarse y avanzar hasta quedar frente a frente del contrario -Sé que no tiene caso decirlo esto ahora pero... yo te amo Jason, sé que...-pero calló al escuchar una risa sardónica.

-¿A caso es esto una broma? Porque si es así esto no es gracioso Timbo- Cuestiona el anterior Todd claramente no parecía de buen humor y mucho menos divertido.

-¡No, no lo es! ¡Jamás bromearía acerca de eso! ¡Sé que nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor pero como puedes llegar pensar que te jugaría una broma con eso, un tema tan delicado como lo son los sentimientos! Sé que lo que siento, es un sentimiento prohibido por donde quiera que lo mires y te debe de causar repulsión ahora el hecho de que otro hombre este enamorado de ti-

Jason solo escucho en silencio todo lo que su hermano pequeño decía tan consternado, como siempre Timothy estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas del asunto, ignorante a los pensamientos de Todd, él también estaba cometiendo el mismo pecado, amando también al joven que ahora le abría su corazón, pero era demasiado tarde -Lo siento, pero te odio y aunque tus sentimientos fueran correspondidos iré a la guerra junto a Dick y Bruce, tal vez no regrese- Tal vez fue un poco seco pero esa era la realidad, en este mundo nadie esta absorto de la muerte y nadie sabe cuándo puede tocarte, lo mejor sería no darse esperanzas.

-¿Q-Que?- Esas palabras calaron fuerte en el corazón de el joven, no supo de donde salieron las siguientes palabras que dijo, se sentía ante lleno de un sentimiento desconocido para sí -¡Eres un imbécil! Ve y muere en batalla no sé por qué te dije todo eso, no eres más que una pobre rata muerta de hambre de la que Bruce tuvo lastima-mentira... era mentira pero le dolió escuchar eso y ahora sólo quería causar el mismo daño.

Pero Jason no se quedó de brazos cruzados cuando este le empezó a insultar, lo azotó contra la pared haciendo que soltara un quejido al golpear la dura piedra.

-Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir pequeña avecilla- Amenazo cerca de su oído.-No me importa lo quieras creer pero me repugna, me repugna que me digas esas cosas y no metas a nuestro padre en esto. Y francamente pienso que morir en batalla es mejor que seguir escuchando tus parloteos-

Insultos fueron y vinieron por ambas partes, ninguno quería ceder aunque lo único que se provocaban era dolor a ellos mismos hasta que llegaron a un momento donde ya no pudieron más y Jason beso el rostro lloroso de Tim.

-¡Si quieres morir... primero llévate mis recuerdos y muere!-Dijo Tim con los ojos llorosos cubriéndose con una de sus manos.

-Shhhh…silencio lo único que nos hacemos es daño- Repartió otro beso en la frente del contrario calmándolo un poco.

Ambos lo sabían, sabían que es lo siguiente que iba a pasar pero no les importaba lentamente y con el cariño que se negaban a enseñarse anteriormente empezaron a quitarse la ropa quedando tirada en el piso de la habitación.

Esa noche fue inolvidable para ambos y su única y última noche libre de responsabilidades, libres de mentiras, acusaciones y culpas, sólo importarían ellos. Mañana Jason se casaría con una Tyrell y partiría a la Guerra junto a Dick, él se encargaría del castillo además de cuidar a su pequeño hermano y de su cuñada, quiso decir cuñadas. Esa noche solo la luna sería testigo de ese amor.

Porque cuando amanezca y los vea partir saliendo por esas puertas a caballo ondeando el emblema de la casa Wayne con orgullo, las vidas que todos conocíamos desaparecerán así que conservaré esa imagen de nuestra única vez juntos, con esta eterna marca en mí.

-Al llegar la mañana, tan solo seguiré respirando como siempre. No llorare por ti. ¿Por qué habría de llorar?- Se preguntó Tim mirando al techo mientras estaba siendo abrazado posesivamente por un dormido Jason

A la mañana siguiente después de la boda todos se preparaban para marchar, había familias despidiéndose, Bárbara con su prominente vientre poniendo una mano de Dick en su panza sonriendo, Richard se encontraba en su armadura oscura con zafiros formando una especie de ave o murciélago, también vio a Jason con su característico yelmo rojo y su joven esposa así como a Bruce con Alfred.

Cuando todos terminaron de despedirse Bruce dio la orden y todos montaron sus corceles de guerra, alzando el porta estandarte donde colgaba el banderín de la casa Wayne: un murciélago bordado alrededor de plateado/amarillo sobre un campo de bruces negro.

Eso fue lo último que supo de ellos... aunque no lo sabría hasta tiempo después.


	3. capitulo III

Los gritos de una futura madre se escucharon por todo el recinto los sirvientes traían y llevaban apresurados mantas y agua tibia que hiciera falta listos para recibir al primogenito de Richard Wayne.

Barbara deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un varón, pero el destino jugó en contra.

-¡Es una Niña!-grito la partera cuando el bebé nació contándole el cordón umbilical pasándose la a una de sus ayudantes para que la limpiara y cubriera con una manta dándosela cuidadosamente a la nueva madre.

Oh cruel destino sellado con el llanto de un bebé-De un nuevo ser en esta tierra maldita-por los Dioses al traer a este mundo a una pequeña e indefensa que tendrá que trabajar muy duro para tener un futuro, que nunca heredará nada. Barbara lloraba al tenerla en brazos con esa piel blanca y suave de un recién nacido, ¿Por qué tenías que ser mujer como Yo? Ella no quería ese futuro para su pequeña.

-¿Que nombre le pondrá mi señora?.-Preguntó el Maestre Penyworth que de acuerdo con su deber debía notificar a los demás con el mismo título que el acerca del nacimiento y el nombre de la criatura.

Barbara pensó mucho al respecto ¿Cual seria un nombre digno de portar el apellido Wayne? Sin embargo el nombre que había escogido con anterioridad era masculino e inadecuado para una mujer. -Nathaly, su nombre será Nathaly Wayne-Contestó por fin dejando al viejo Pennyworth satisfecho al respecto con una sonrisa después de todo era de su primera nieta-adoptiva- de la que estaban hablando , con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba cansada por el parto.

Estaba tan cansada que parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, pero el llanto insaciable y los relámpagos con esa lluvia escandalosa que golpeaba el ventanal dando la sensación de querer entrar y apagar las velas que iluminaba la alcoba. ¿Que estaría haciendo Richard en estos momentos? ¿Seguiría con vida o murió en el campo de batalla?

 _No, deja de pensar en eso! El volverá prometió que volvería además tiene que volver no a conocido a su hija!-se decía mentalmente tratando de darse seguridad._

Le pidió a uno de los sirvientes amablemente si podían traer a su cuñado Timothy, el también debía de conocer a su sobrina. El cual no tardó en llegar con una cara de preocupación demasiado graciosa causándole reír levemente por eso.

-Creí que estabas en problemas cuando me dijeron que querías verme sabes Babs.-Dice entrando al lugar por completo caminando hasta incarse a un lado de ella.

-Vamos acaso crees que alguien podría contra mi-Le contesto con una sonrisa-Anteriormente era conocida como Bat-girl y bien lo sabes.-Sí, eso era verdad pero habían pasado muchos años desde eso, fue cuando Dick y ella aún eran jóvenes y libres de responsabilidades tan sólo llenos de visión para el mundo arrestando a maleantes que tenían la osadía de causar problemas en sus tierras.

-si, como olvidar esos tiempos y bien para que me has llamado deberias descansar fue un parto difícil según tengo entendido.-Comentó preocupado a la salud de La pelirroja.

-Descansare después por ahora por que no le dices "Hola" a tu pequeña sobrina-la cual se había quedado dormida desde hace rato, la descubrió y Tim pudo jurar que era la cosa más bella y tierna que había visto jamás.

Nathaly poseía la belleza de todo recién nacidos sus ojos cerrados ocultaban su color y una pequeña mata de cabello oscuro casi imperceptible, Tim estaba deslumbrado por su sobrina acercó su mano para acariciar la un poco, _suave,_ es lo primero en lo que pensó.

-¿Puedo cargarla?-Le pregunto temeroso por que la respuesta sea No.

-Asintió levemente extendióle a Nathaly esperando que la tomará.-Claro que puedes después de todo por eso te llamé.

Tan frágil-Pensó, temiendo hacerle daño. Mirando a Barbara que se había quedado profundamente dormida.-Soy uno de tus tíos y espero que tu favorito pequeña, tendrás que ser fuerte en este mundo tan despiadado y cruel nosotros te protegeremos todo lo que podamos pero hay cosas que sólo tu podrás solucionar te instruiremos en todo lo que podamos para que puedas valerte por ti misma se que yo no debería decirte estas cosas si no tu Padre pero lamentablemente el no se encuentra aquí.-Dice con un tono triste.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que se habían ido a pelear, 3 meses donde no tenían noticia acerca de su familia. Y las batallas no disminuían incluso podía jurar escuchar gritos de agonía en el bosque. 3 meses donde el tiempo se fue volando llevándose con ellos esperanza de algún día volver el sol salir, ya que desde que se fueron el sol se ocultó trayendo muchas lluvias por consecuencia casi podía parecer que el Reino estuviera de luto y las nubes lloraban por consecuencia.

En ese tiempo Damián se había puesto insoportable y preocupado exigiendo ver a Richard y a Bruce pocas veces pedía ver a Jason. No lo culpaba de todo aún era un niño que necesitaba de sus padres y hermanos en la vida pero el no pasaba demasiado tiempo con el pequeño Demonio estaba muy ocupado manteniendo el castillo a flote por consecuencia la mayoria de las veces estaba sólo únicamente acompañado por Alfred y sus mascotas. Adoptando a otros dos hace poco-Una vaca y un pavo- lo cual no le hacía mucha gracia.

Oh, ¿Por qué los Dioses eran tan cruel con su vida? Pero al saber que hace unos meses Kassandra-La esposa de Jason- le comentó con una sonrisa malvada que su hermano la había encamado tantas veces hasta que estuviera preñada con la confirmación de Alfred al mes de su partida.

Ahora una persona odiosa y prepotente llevaba entre sus tripas la semilla de Jason gestándose.

Oh, cruel ironía de la vida se dijo si Richard y Jason junto con Bruce regresaban pronto, la semilla de Jason en caso de nacer varón sucedería al trono. Saltándose a Nathaly ya que ella tendría que irse al hogar de su futuro esposo claro si es que Richard no tenía un varón para asegurar el trono también.

El llanto de la heredera lo saco de sus pensamientos mesiendola por instinto para que se calmara.-Babs, creo que tu hija tiene hambre así que las dejaré a solas.-Silencio, no hubo respuesta alguna.- ¿Babs?-Preguntó preocupado cargando a su sobrina con una mano y con la otra intentar despertarla.

Pero cuando sus manos de tocaron sarandeandola un poco sintio que algo había mal.-¿Barbara? Es hora de despertar.

Más sin embargo no lo hizo aún junto con el intenso llanto de su hija aclamando por su progenitora.

El llanto atrajo la atención de unos sirvientes llegando apresurados.

-¡Por favor! Ayudenme no quiere despertar.-Pidio desesperado.

-Será mejor que salga mi señor.-Le pidió amablemente un sirviente que había ayudado con el parto anteriormente.

Expulsado de la habitación junto con un recién nacido en brazos sólo pudo rezar a los crueles dioses para que todo estuviera bien y sólo fuera una simple paranoia suya.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista una figura tapada con una manta blanca. _No, por favor no te la lleves a ella._ Sin embargo sus plegarias fueron fueron inutiles.

-Lo siento, fue un parto muy difícil había sangrado demasiado y la fiebte de parto no ayudó.-Dijo sin más para retirarse tristemente de allí.

¿Por que los Dioses le hacían eso a su familia? Ahora Barbara se fue dejando a su pequeña sola.

Ahora Nathaly estaba huérfana de madre.

 _Y posiblemente de padre también._

-No te preocupes pequeña, tu tío Timothy te cuidara sin importar nada.-Le dijo a la pequeña que aún lloraba clamando por su fallecida madre. Era Casi como si supiera que se había ido.


End file.
